Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor, which detects the pressure of a pressure fluid that flows inside a fluid passage, as well as a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, on a manufacturing line in which water, oil, and a chemical solution or the like are used, a pressure sensor has been used for the purpose of measuring the pressure of such fluids. The pressure sensor, for example, as disclosed in European Patent No. 2175252, includes a ceramic sensor on which plural resistive bodies are disposed on a surface thereof, and in a state in which the sensor is accommodated in the interior of a body, the resistive bodies undergo deformation responsive to the pressure of a pressure fluid which is introduced into the interior of the body through a port, and the pressure is detected from an output voltage corresponding to the deformation. The resistive bodies are formed, for example, by being printed so as to be arranged in a substantially rhombic shape with respect to the surface of the sensor by thick-film printing such as screen printing or the like and being thereafter fired.